


【兔鹰兔】Yesterday Once More

by misar



Category: Rusty Lake | Cube Escape (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misar/pseuds/misar
Summary: The past is never dead,it is not even past.
Relationships: David Eilander/Jakob Eilander
Kudos: 3





	【兔鹰兔】Yesterday Once More

**Author's Note:**

> ▪5.20吃点糖（物理）  
> ▪私设/捏造有  
> ▪ooc属于我，他们都属于湖

这实在不是顺遂的一天。

巡梭在湖水之中，Mr.Owl第无数次在心里叹气。Dale的旅程即将开始，至少在旅者到达房屋之前，他必须确保湖中游荡的饿鬼不会对他造成任何不可逆转的伤害。

抑制腐坏的灵魂所需要的能量花费巨大，在天选者的刺激之下，饿鬼的反抗比以往更加激烈，哪怕是湖的主人，也不免在接连的角力之中深感疲惫。氧气已经所剩不多，他必须加快速度处理掉最后的障碍。

未能窥见天道之人，在腐朽中本能地渴求着启示……吗。Mr.Owl潜入更深的水里，思绪随着水纹缓慢地散开。湖带走了他们的记忆，凭借着那些苦痛的回忆，他能给予饿鬼们短暂的桎梏。同样，他也能从散落湖中的方块里，亲眼目睹这些灵魂最黑暗的记忆。

搜寻方块的装置在他手腕上滴滴作响，显示着最后一个饿鬼的记忆方块就在附近，Mr.Owl回过神，在昏暗的锈色湖水中寻找目标，很快看见了悬浮在水中的黑色方块。处理完这个，他目前的工作就算是告一段落，可惜Mr.Owl丝毫没有被振奋的意思，他在方块之前停顿了一会儿，最终还是无奈地伸出手，去触碰面前转动着的记忆。

他最先感受到的是风，树林间清爽的风吹拂过他的脸颊；紧接着是蝉鸣，混合着鸟的鸣叫和蜜蜂颤动翅膀的声响；最后有光透过他的眼睑，漆黑的视野里映出了明亮的橙红。

他睁开眼，看见1796年的天堂岛。

果然，Mr.Owl再次在心中叹息，过去永远不会消亡。脚下是落叶清脆的触感，他站在小路的分叉口，延伸至左右两端的道路都被郁郁葱葱的树木覆盖。“喂。”Mr.Owl喊了一声，听到风中传来模糊的轻笑，接着他手中一沉，伐木的斧子凭空出现在了他手里。

男人拎着斧头站在原地等了一会儿，放弃般的闭了闭眼，开始动手砍伐堵住左边路口的白桦林，打定主意砍完树就把斧头砍到他看见的第一个人头上。

“早安呀，哥哥？”路尽头的木桌上杂乱地堆满蜂蜜、树汁和浆果，穿着西装的白兔盘腿坐在桌后的椅子上，手里还拿着一串浆果，笑眯眯地和他打招呼。

兔子背后的景象诡异而扭曲，色彩斑斓的眼珠们在他身后骨碌碌地转动，白色的小兔从嘴里拉出一整个魔术帽，戴着蚊蝇面具的青蛙追着挂彩旗的鸽子满地跳来跳去，本应是塔楼的地方矗立着巨大的魔术木箱，上面插满血迹斑驳的刺剑。Mr.Owl站在原地深呼吸了几次，教养良好地把咒骂从口中咽下，上前一斧头劈在兔子的脑袋上。

殷红的血顺着斧头劈开的裂纹流下，滴进他面前的蜂蜜，兔子无辜地眨眨眼，伸手抹了一把脸，把沾上血的浆果扔进嘴里，摊开手看向面前的男人：“没必要这么生气嘛。”

Mr.Owl冷漠地看着他伤口内裸露的大脑：“这就是你最痛苦的回忆？”

“嗯哼，”白兔煞有介事地点头，头上的斧子随着动作摇摇欲坠，“我只能看着这些糖而吃不到味道，不痛苦吗？”

Mr.Owl无动于衷地盯着他，他也就歪歪头回望过去。对峙之间远处猫头鹰的鸣叫逐渐盖过了四周的蝉鸣，兔子身后畸形的动物们缓慢地停下动作，低头看着锈色的水一点点淹没附近的地面。褐色的翅膀在男人的身后展开，周遭的景象纸片一般开始剥落，湖的力量接管了这处幻境的现实。

“停停停！”白兔举手投降，讨好地去拽锈湖之主的衣摆，“不闹了不闹了，给我留点隐私嘛。”

猫头鹰的翅膀在身后折叠，幻境堪堪保持住碎裂的样貌，他瞟了一眼剥落处隐隐透出的火刑架一角，伸手握住白兔的脖颈：“投降？”

兔子闭上眼睛：“投降。”

Mr.Owl的手猛然收紧，翅膀在身后延展到极限，他手下白兔身上的黑影从颈上蔓延至全身，虚幻的躯体逐渐被腐坏的黑暗代替，湖中游荡的饿鬼在他的力量下回归于此，远离了旅人正在行进的道路。

饿鬼在他手下发出嘶嘶的声响，Mr.Owl收回翅膀，松开了白兔的禁锢。白兔睁开眼，没骨头似地倒靠在他身上，摸着脖子抱怨：“下手真狠啊。”

“Dale很重要，”Mr.Owl如释重负地叹气，“他所连接的不仅是过去，还有未来。”

“谁的未来？”兔子嘲弄地看着他，伸手去拽他胸前的羽毛。

“湖的未来。”Mr.Owl难得和善地随他胡闹，隐患已经消除，积攒的疲累此刻才在他的身上体现，他随便扫开桌上杂乱的食物，靠坐在桌子上闭目养息。

白兔脸上的表情逐渐褪去，目光深处只剩下无尽的空洞，他维持着那种漠然盯着男人看了一会儿，又笑嘻嘻地站起来，去扯猫头鹰脑袋上的耳羽。

“你是打算一直留在这陪我吗？”兔子笑着偏头，“哎呀，我可真是太——感动啦！”

Mr.Owl打开他的手：“和你的青蛙玩去。”

“什么啊，”兔子凑上前，拽住Mr.Owl的领带，“看在我这么配合的份上，总要给我点奖励吧？”

“你要做什么？”Mr.Owl睁开眼看他。

“我想吃糖。”白兔挥挥手，周遭的景象在空间的漩涡中开始重组，Mr.Owl拎着斧子站在小路的尽头，1796年的David Eliander坐在塔楼下的桌后，带着一贯的微笑歪头看他：“我今天血糖非常低。”

饿鬼没有味觉。它们永远饥渴，而饥渴永不会被满足。何况此处甚至不是现实，这只是一段无尽轮回的苦痛记忆，靠着枪杀无辜者换来的力量镀上虚假的安宁。虚幻并非过去，无论创造出怎样的幻境，被囿于旧日的幽灵并不曾拥有关于“甜”的记忆。

David Eilander一向喜爱甜食，无论是精致的甜点还是未加工的糖粒，他一向来者不拒。哪怕在最初堕为饿鬼的那段时日里，它也愿意在偶尔的越狱时费心去找寻些食之无味的糖块。

白兔怀念记忆中舌尖上应有的那一抹甘甜。

他偏头等待着旧日的兄长。6岁的Jakob悄悄把砂糖喂到他的嘴里，21岁的Jakob面色不善地给他摘浆果和蜂蜜，而在时间与物景都被无限模糊的旧日回忆里，Mr.Owl沉默着望着他，递给他一块纯白的方糖。

戴着草帽的男人接过Mr.Owl手中的方块，白色的记忆在他指尖悬浮，旋转着散发出莹白的微光。“真好说话，”他有些惊讶地抬头看Mr.Owl，弯曲指节把方糖的味觉记忆握进手里，“谢谢啦。”

二重的幻影散去，白兔重新出现在木桌之后，他舔舔手中的方块，看着坐回桌上的Mr.Owl，想了想还是开口询问：“快结束了？”

很长一段时间内，Mr.Owl闭口不言。

“……快结束了。”他最终还是回答了问题，撑着桌子挺直身体站立，平静地看着椅子上的白兔：“我该回去了。”

兔子百无聊赖地朝他挥手：“有空常来。”

Mr.Owl无视他的话，自顾自地闭上双眼，火焰自四周升起，自下而上包裹住他的身体，水浪的响声在他的耳边涌动，兔子哼唱歌谣的声音自他身旁逐渐远去。

他回到锈湖深不见底的湖水里。

氧气还算充足——记忆中的时间与实际并不同步，但疲累和无力却确实地传进了他的身体，Mr.Owl在潜水服下疲倦地喘息，开始怀疑自己是否还有足够的体力返回陆地。

还有更糟的。不知道什么划破了连接衣服的软管，有湖水顺着漏洞倒灌进他的头盔，再不快点上岸，他怕是要就这么被淹死在潜水服里。他尽力向上游去，可漏水的速度远快过他前进的速度

——有什么东西从身后托住他，带着稳健的力度将他向上举起，带着他回到地面。

Mr.Owl艰难地回头，看见水面上探出饿鬼白兔形状的头颅。

“看在糖的份上，”兔子嘶嘶地说，望向他身后的岩穴，狡黠地向他微笑，“要送你进去吗？让我进去吧，我保证不乱碰任何东西。”

“……滚吧。”Mr.Owl撑着地看他，“Aldous会来处理的。”

白兔遗憾地耸肩，身形消散在清冷的空气之中，只留下嘲弄的话语在石壁间回荡：“那就祝你好运了。”

他用最后的力气进入洞穴，四重锁的铁门在他身后闭合，把湖水、饿鬼和潜水艇一起锁在门外。齿轮已经集齐，命运将要开始转动，旅者即将踏上的旅途会决定所有人的未来。他已做尽他能做的，余下只剩等待。

祝我好运。Mr.Owl自嘲地轻笑，脱力地闭上眼靠墙躺下，等待盟友自远方驾船而来。


End file.
